Jurassic Gargantuar
(can directly hypnotize them) (resists smashes) (can blow away the Jurassic Imp) |first seen = Jurassic Marsh - Day 12 |flavor text = Jurassic Gargantuar wonders how there can be zombies millions of years before the advent of humanity. He doesn't let it get in the way of his plant-bashing, however. }} Jurassic Gargantuar is a Gargantuar variant appearing in Jurassic Marsh. Compared to normal Gargantuars, he takes 5400 damage instead of 3600 (three instant-kills), which makes him the Gargantuar variant with the highest health in Plants vs. Zombies 2. On the other hand, as a balance, Jurassic Gargantuar's speed is significantly slower, giving the plants more time to attack before he can reach them. Almanac entry Overview Jurassic Gargantuar absorbs 5400 damage per shot and does not degrade. He throws the Jurassic Imp at 2700 damage per shot. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh: Days 12, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 22, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 36, 37, 39, 40, 42 and La Brainsa Tarpits Modern Day: Days 10, 16, 20 and 34 Arena: Caulipower's Escalating Tournament Strategies While Jurassic Gargantuar is significantly tougher than the average Gargantuar, his slower movement speed means that normal offensive plants will have no more problem fighting him compared to other variants. The trouble arises, however, when the player decides to use instant plants: Up to three Cherry Bombs are required to defeat Jurassic Gargantuar. Therefore, even the use of Imitater will not prevent him from throwing his Jurassic Imp. Ultimately, any strategies that worked with normal Gargantuars should also apply to Jurassic Gargantuars: Instant plants can quickly whittle him down, while slowing and stunning plants can give the defense more attacking time. Perfume-shroom can also be used to charm a raptor, allowing him to instantly kick out Jurassic Gargantuar. The player can also use a Primal Wall-nut for his resistance to instant-kill attacks, to temporarily stall him, while your other plants attack him, since it has a cheap cost of 75 sun, and a fast recharge. However, note that this may not work when they are in clusters. Plants like Primal Potato Mines are much cheaper and stronger than Cherry Bombs, thus you should try to use them instead, and, if possible, use Plant Food on Primal Potato Mines. Using Shrinking Violet is also a good option, because she will neutralize the imp even before it was thrown, and the Gargantuar will only resist a single instant-kill. The instant plant deals 3600 damage (not counting upgrades), leaving him with 1800 health and since he still takes double damage, he effectively has 900 health. A lvl 2+ primal Potato Mine is an exception, as it will be able to one-shot him, due to the plant dealing effectively 5600 damage against the gargantuar, instantly killing him. Primal Peashooters will be able to stall Jurassic Gargantuars, due to their movement speed. However, at least two Primal Peashooters are needed to stall a single Jurassic Gargantuar, while four or five will be needed to stall clusters of them. However, Jurassic Gargantuar will be much more dangerous when aided by a T. Rex as it boosts his movement speed. It is important to use Perfume-shroom before the T. Rex roars, which causes him to chomp the zombie, destroying him quickly. Alternatively, Primal Wall-nut can be placed in front of Cold Snapdragon, as the slow effect not only eliminates the speed boost but also makes him much slower than he originally was. Since Primal Wall-nuts recharge quickly, this can literally last forever against a single one, though multiple ones will require a Perfume-Shroom. Citron, when fed Plant Food, can instantly defeat the zombie, because unlike against anything else, the mega plasma ball deals 6000 damage per shot to him. Related achievement Gallery Jurassic Gargantuar Entry1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 Jurassic Gargantuar Entry2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 JMGargantuarAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon zombie_dino_gargantuar.png|HD Jurassic Gargantuar Charmed Velociraptor Versus Gargantuar.jpg|A Jurassic Gargantuar being kicked out of the lawn by a charmed raptor Defeated Jurassic Gargantuar.jpg|Dead Jurassic Gargantuar Srnk27.png|A shrunken Jurassic Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Gargantuar's sprites and assets Martial Marsh Master2.png|Jurassic Gargantuar in the Martial Marsh Masher achievement 3e8e6c03b823cd171042144616c7a45a.gif|Jurassic's Gargantuar Idle File:Hai.jpg|Hypnotized Jurassic Gargantuar killing a Jurassic Fossilhead DeadJurassicGargantuarwithJurassicImp.jpg|Dead Jurassic Gargantuar along with Jurassic Imp JurassicGargantuaronaSandstorm.jpg|Jurassic Gargantuar on a sandstorm Old JurassicGargStatue.png|Statue indicating Gargantuar level (pre-5.1.1 update) Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Jurassic Gargantuar - Jurassic Marsh Day 12 (Ep.343)|By Trivia *He and Pharaoh Zombie are the only zombies, excluding Zombots and zombies behind Glitter Zombie (during the pop jam), that can survive a single attack from Electric Blueberry (Which insta-kills most others), although the thunder cloud will remain and will strike them until they die. *He appears to be a reference to the movie The Croods as in the movie, Grug Crood, the big, buff, over-protective father of the main character carries a smaller, skinnier man who knows how to survive the "Apocalypse" in a log as his prisoner. *The line, "Prehistoric provider of Mesozoic malarkey," in the Almanac entry of this zombie may be a nod to the world's old name, which was Mesozoic Marsh. *Very strangely, the feet of the Jurassic Imp can be seen hanging out of the bottom of Jurassic Gargantuar's log before he has been thrown. This is extremely disproportionate considering the height of the Jurassic Imp normally and the length of the log that the Jurassic Imp is in. *Due to a glitch, after his head falls off, his head doesn't have a primitive forehead and resembles the basic gargantuar head, but with his own beard. See also *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar *Jurassic Imp Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies